24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki 24:The Situation Room
Here, you can talk about the Wiki and ways you want to improve it, policy changes or anything Wiki 24 related. Please remember that the Community Portal is not for discussion of the show or any other off topic discussion. * Please read the page before asking any questions. * If you have found any bugs or technical problems, please report them on the Technical Issues page and an administrator will try and sort out the problem. Extraneous article information I don't mean to be a dick here, but we really need to limit the amount of non-''24''-related information that is included in our articles. This is "Wiki 24", not Wikipedia. Any information that doesn't directly come from 24 or a 24-related source isn't relevant to Wiki 24. The effort to include lots of information is appreciated, but we just can't assume that what's true in real life is true on 24. If need be, a italic footnote or an external link can be provided to give more information about an article's real-life counterpart. Thank you. --Proudhug 18:11, 27 February 2006 (UTC) Images When adding an image, could everyone please upload it and then put it in a fram by using the following code: So for instance: . You will need to register to upload images but that only takes a couple of seconds. This whole process will make the Wiki look neater. Thanks, User:24 Administration Creation Wow, I've tried a couple times to get a 24 wiki created, but my proposals were either rejected or ignored. What's your secret? Haha, no I'm glad to see that one finally exists, since I have no doubt it'll be an awesome project. There's a lot of great "skeletal" work done here already, especially considering it's only been a couple of days! I'll be starting to make some contributions as soon as I get some free time. I've got pretty much all of the source material except for the third comic book. I just bought Operation Hell Gate yesterday and am highly enjoying it thus far. Proudhug 06:50, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) :I've set you both as founders, so neither request were actually rejected. :) If there are any problems, please let me know. Angela (talk) 08:05, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Thanks for the clarification, Angela! :) I was just confused about the delay. As long as the site was created, I wasn't too worried about who "created" it. ;) Site Appearance Wow cool, I see we got the logo and color problems fixed. Though I'm not sure I'm 100% satisfied with them. I still see a couple of problems: # The color scheme is the exact same as Memory Alpha. Why don't we try something with say blue and silver, similar to the season 2 DVD box? # The logo appears to overlap with the "navigation" part of the navigation box. Does anyone else have this problem? Also, I'm wondering if the logo could be changed to the more "modern" one used for the show, ie. the circle around the number "24" like on the DVD sets for S2-4 and the CD soundtrack. As a matter of fact I pictured the wiki logo as that circular 24 logo with with the word "WIKI" written across it, either above or below. Here's a good picture of the soundtrack cover with the logo: http://img.verycd.com/posts/0507/post-329346-1121081665.jpg. Perhaps the logo could even be altered so the words "Twenty-Four" aren't there and it's just the number. That might make it less congested with the word "WIKI". Of course this is all just my input. Let me know what you think. Or let me know how you change those things and I'll try fiddling with it myself. --Proudhug 03:29, 3 Oct 2005 (UTC) :I agree with both of those issues. I quickly got them set up last night and just wanted to make it so we aren't a WikiCities thing anymore. Anyway, I'll try and see what I can do with the appearance when I get some time. I've made a new logo which uses the new 24 logo but I haven't been able to get the word WIKI across the 24. --24 Administration 20:01, 3 Oct 2005 (UTC) Article of the Month Please enter any nominations you have for the next Article of the Month below. :: I nominate Day 5 7:00am-8:00am as article of the month. --24 Administration 18:50, 16 March 2006 (UTC) Appearance 2 * It was previously noted that the site look a lot like Memory Alpha so, I did a little bit of work and we now have this black background. I people don't like it I can change it back whenever but I think it shows 24's darker theme. If anyone finds this has done something (eg made some text go wrong or something) tell me and I'll fix it. --24 Administration 20:54, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) Great idea! Thanks for creating this. I'll be fixing some punctuation, etc. I do have a question, however...what's the status of our current logo? I would think that this would be fair use at best. Any copyright experts out there? Ral315 00:44, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::I'm not sure about it but I doubt anyone would complain about the logo. --24 Administration 18:30, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) Policy * We've been around a while now and we've got quite a few contributers. I was wondering if it would be time for some sort of policy on style. So far its been "every man for himself" but maybe we need to start setting up a policy. For instance, are we going to just adopt some of the style policies from places such as Memory Alpha or what? Suggestions anyone? --24 Administration 20:22, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) Logoboy Someone familiar with what should and shouldn't be on this wiki should review the contributions of Logoboy95 here, who has been going around to several wikis adding logos and articles straight from Wikipedia, usually without copyright information. I'm hesitant to do it myself because I'm not sure exactly what is relevant to 24 and what isn't. Thanks, Mindspillage (spill yours?) 17:48, 14 March 2006 (UTC)